Diskussionsfaden:Felix20010/@comment-8870132-20150221134422
Hallo zusammen, mein Name ist Daniel Swotloff. Ich bin etwas, was man eher als einen ungewöhnlichen Sonderfall, gar einen Abnormen verstehen könnte. Ein Schandfleck, ein Monster. Einer der Gründe, weshalb ich mit diesem Artikel ein hohes Risiko eingehe. Die Leute mögen mich nicht, sie wollen mir nicht zuhören, sie wollen mich nur holen und einsperren. Ihr sollt aber wissen, warum ich tue, was ich tue. Ihr sollt wissen, warum ich ein landesweit gesuchter Verbrecher geworden bin, der in den letzten 3 Jahren 12 Menschen umgebracht hat. Ob ihr mir nun glaubt oder nicht, ist eure Sache. Aber bitte liest meine Geschichte. Bitte, hört mir zu. Mein ,,Lebenslauf": Geboren wurde ich am 15.03.1987 in Las Vegas. Jetzt denkt jeder von euch: ,, Oh, das ist doch so’ne schöne Stadt! Was für ein Problem hast du?“ Nun ja, mein Problem ist, dass ich in den sogenannten ,,Slums“ der Stadt aufgewachsen bin. Mein Vater ist, ab meinem fünften Lebensjahr gestorben. Meine Mutter, die keinen Alkohol trank, trank nun jeden Tag und wurde zu einer furchtbaren Alkoholikerin. Misshandelt wurde ich von ihr auch noch, das trug dazu bei, dass ich nun das weibliche Geschlecht mir gegenüber, als unwürdig betrachtete. Und ihre ständig wechselnden ,,Ehemänner“, die mich und sie wie ein Haufen Scheiße behandelten. Nun kommen wir zu dem düstersten Teil meiner Kindheit: Meine Vergewaltigung. Ich lag eines Tages nichts ahnend in meinem Bett, als auf einmal dieser besoffene alte Penner, in mein Zimmer kam. Er schlug mir in Gesicht, ich wehrte mich aber er war viel zu stark. Langsam begriff ich, dass es sich nicht lohnt, widerstand zuleisten. Also lies ich es einfach zu. Als er fertig war und ich mich zutiefst geschämt habe, ging ich in die Küche. Da sah ich etwas, was ich nie mehr vergessen werde: Die nackte Leiche meiner Mutter. Ich ihr schöner Körper war mit Blut überströmt. Ich fing an zuweinen wie noch nie. Ich spürte soviel Trauer und puren Hass. Ich hasste mich dafür, dass ich nichts aus Wut, mit ihr unternommen habe. Als ich mir dann die Seele aus dem Leib geweint habe, spürte ich wie jemand die Treppen runterkommt. Ich sah meinen Vergewaltiger. Er sagt nur ganz leise: ,, Ich wollte es mit ihr machen, aber sie hat sich gewehrt. Also habe ich ihr gezeigt, dass sie sich nicht widersetzen soll.“ Dann schlenderte er aus dem Haus. Ich wollte danach nur noch sterben. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Mit 10 schon Selbstmordgedanken? Nun ja, fahren wir mal fort. Ich wollte mir die Pulsadern aufschneiden, mich aufhängen, von dem Dach der Schule springen. Aber dann, habe ich mir etwas gedacht. Wieso soll ich nicht vor meinem Tot, meine Peiniger umbringen? Diese Mistschweine sollten alles zurück bekommen! Alles was sie meiner Mutter und mir, angetan haben! Es heißt ja nicht umsonst, wie du mir so ich dir oder alles im Leben kommt zurück. Nun ja ich beschloss, trotz Selbsthass und Selbstmordgedanken es noch durchzuziehen. Ich lag fünf Tage, neben der Leiche meiner Mutter. Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht. Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, was ich in dieser Zeit gemacht habe. Die Antwort ist: Nichts. Ich habe nichts gegessen, bin nicht aufs Klo gegangen, ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich lag einfach neben der Leiche meiner Mutter. Irgendwie haben die Nachbarn die Polizei gerufen, weil es gestunken hat. Die Erklärung dafür war: Eine mit blutüberströmte verwesende Leiche einer Frau und ein Schwer traumatisiertest Kind, dass neben der Leiche lag. Sie brachten mich, in ein Kinderheim, dort wurde ich psychisch betreut. Ich wurde von einer netten Familie adoptiert. Aber ich wurde, trotzdem noch weiterhin psychisch betreut. Da ich, ein paar Klassen übersprungen habe, ging ich schon mit 16 studieren. Nun ja, meine Bildung interessiert euch wohl kaum von dem her überspringen wir mal den ganzen Scheiß. Mit 22 als ich dann endlich mein Medizinstudium absolviert habe, habe ich mich entschlossen meinen Rachefeldzug zu beginnen. Alle 12 Wege, die ich mir ausgedacht habe, um die Welt von diesen Dreck und Schmutz der Menschheit zu befreien, wären bei weitem zu umständlich. Doch ich will natürlich nicht sagen, dass jedes Wesen auf dieser Welt meinen puren Hass und nichts anderes verdient hätte. Marie Steinmayer: Amüsanterweise, hatte ich sogar eine Freundin. Sie war die Liebe meines Lebens. Marie Steinmayer hieß sie, ein elfengleich, zierliches Geschöpf von unglaublicher Schönheit. Nach dem fünften Mord traf ich sie in einer Bar. Ich dachte mir zuerst: ,, Was ist das für eine Tusse?“ Sie sah wohl, dass ich sie dumm anschaut habe. Sie hat aber gelacht, ich dachte sie wird jetzt kommen und mir ins Gesicht schlagen oder mir ihrem Martini über den Kopf gießen. Sie kam rüber und meinte: ,, Ich habe gesehen, dass du mich ansiehst. Du sahst aus, wie ein kleiner verwunderter Hundwelpe.“ Sie lachte dabei, irgendwie wie soll ich es sagen….herzerwärmend (Nur als Info: Ich hatte bis Dato keine Beziehung mit einer Frau gehabt). Sie nahm dann, ein Stück von einer Serviette und schrieb ihre Handynummer drauf. Sie sagte noch gutherzig: ,, Hier, ruf mich mal an süßer.“ Nach langem überlegen, habe ich beschlossen sie anzurufen. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, uns in einem normalen Restaurant zutreffen. Also jetzt nicht, ein Luxusrestaurant, dass als Vorspeise Kaviar anbietet und als Hauptgang dann ein 500 Gramm Steak vom Mangalica-Schwein. Ich dachte mir: ,, Hey, gib dem Weiblichengeschlecht mal eine Chance. Vielleicht sind sie nicht, so unwürdig dir gegenüber wie du denkst.“ Wir trafen uns dann am nächsten Abend in einem Restaurant, da kam sie in einem schönen Blutrotenkleid auf mich. Ich zog ihr also, wie ein Gentleman die Jacke aus, Zog ihr den Stuhl nach hinten wartete dann bis sie sich hingesetzt hatte und schob den Stuhl wieder nach vorne. Wir unterhielten uns, wir erzählten uns Witze bis, der Kellner kam. Er sprach mit einem Französischen Akzent: ,, Hier ist die Speisekarte geehrter Herr, hier ist die Speisekarte geehrte Dame. Wenn sie sich etwas ausgesucht haben, dann rufen sie mich bitte wieder.“ Ich nickte und er ging fort. Wir unterhielten uns weiter und dabei habe ich erfahren, dass sie am 23.03.1987 geboren wurde (Ich war selbst überrascht als ich das gehört habe), sie hat eine Ausbildung als Krankenschwester bzw. Krankenpflegerin, Ihre Eltern Juden waren und früher in Deutschland sesshaft waren aber flüchten mussten, was natürlich traurig ist. Nachdem ihr Vater gestorben ist verfiel ihre Mutter auch dem Alkohol und Marie selbst wurde auch vergewaltigt! Danach, musste sie in die Psychiatrie wegen akuter Suizidgefahr und Depressionen. Sie musste von ihrem zehnten bis siebzehnten Lebensjahr in der Psychiatrie leben. Schon verdammt noch mal beschissen, was einem Engel auf dem grausamen Planet Erde zugestoßen ist…Aber sie meinte, dass man nicht zurück in die Vergangenheit blicken sollte, man sollte lieber in die Zukunft blicken. Ich habe mich ehrlich und für sie interessiert. Während dem Dinner haben wir nicht einmal etwas bestellt, wir haben uns über Menschen, Kriege, Eltern usw. unterhalten. Nach diesem ,, Date“ haben wir uns immer öfters getroffen, sodass eine echte Beziehung entstand. Sie war für mich der lebende Beweis dafür, dass noch nicht alle Menschen dreckige sich selbst zerstörende Tiere sind. Sie hat mir eines Tages gesagt, dass ich ihr alles anvertrauen kann. Ich wollte ihr erzählen, dass ich schon 5 Unmenschen, Monster, Abschaum der Menschlichenrasse auf dem Gewissen habe, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich liebte sie zu sehr, um es ihr zusagen. Ich wollte sie auch nicht in Gefahr bringen, ich wollte nicht, dass sie durch meine Taten gefährdet wird. Deshalb, habe ich beschlossen sie zu verlassen, bevor unsere Beziehung noch intimer wird. Eines Nachts als ich bei ihr war und sie schon schlief, packte ich meine Sachen und ging einfach. Ich bereue es jeden Tag, ihr nicht Lebewohl gesagt zuhaben. Ich bereue es jeden Tag, dass ich nicht einen letzten Kuss auf ihre zarten Lippen geben konnte. Es tut mir jetzt wieder Weh, dass ich jetzt wieder darüber, nachgedacht habe. Deshalb kommen wir zum letzten Thema meiner Erklärung für meine Taten: Alles im Leben kommt zurück: Wie schon gesagt, war Marie als Krankenpflegerin tätig. Eines Tages, als ich sie im Krankenhaus besuchte und einer Bank saß sah ich auf die Tür eines Krankenzimmers. Da steht ja für gewöhnlich, der Name des Patienten. Ich las: James Shapner. Ich erinnere mich, an den zwölften Namen auf meiner Liste: James Mclovin, Platz zwölf. Wisst ihr wer dieses Schwein war? Mein verdammter Vergewaltiger. Ich konnte mein Glück, kaum fassen. Ich habe solange diesen Schweinehund gesucht und das ohne Treffer! Jetzt habe ich ihn gefunden und das nur im Krankenhaus. Ich habe diese Chance genutzt, indem ich in sein Zimmer gegangen bin. Ich war geschockt, als ich ihn gesehen habe. Ein einst, für mich so großer, starker Mann, ist jetzt ein schwacher, alter Mann. Ich habe ihm nicht die Gnade erwiesen. Ich sprach ihn an: ,, Hey, sie! Sie sind doch James Mclovin oder´?“ Er antwortete: ,, Ja, junger Mann. Ich bin James Mclovin.“ ,, Können sie sich, an mich erinnern?“, fragte ich. ,,Nein“, antwortete er. ,,Wirklich nicht?“ Fragte ich wieder. ,,Wie schon gesagt, ich kenne sie nicht.“, sagte er mit zerbrechlicher Stimme. ,, Ich bin Daniel Swotloff, Sohn von Hannah Swotloff.“, sprach ich mit wütender Stimme. Er sah mich angsterfüllt an und wollte mir noch alles erklären aber ich nahm sofort ein Kissen und drückte es ihm auf sein Gesicht. Er wollte sich wehren aber ich war stärker. Nach etwa zwei-drei Minuten atmete er nicht mehr und auf seinem Monitor stand: Herzstillstand ist aufgetreten, Doktoren und Krankenschwestern sind schon auf dem Weg. Ich ging schnell aus dem Zimmer und bin, nach Hause gedüst. Im Auto, zitterte ich, etwas was mir niemals nach einem Mord, passiert. Vielleicht, ist es passiert, weil ich nun mein Lebensziel erreicht habe. Nun, da ich euch jetzt mein ganzes Leben erläutert habe, hoffe ich, dass ihr nun wisst warum alles so geschehen ist wie es geschehen ist. Nanu, es läutet grad an der Tür. Mal gucken wer es ist. Hallo, ich bin Marie Steinmayer. Ich habe soeben Daniel erschossen. Dieses Arschloch, hat einen der besten Stiefväter umgebracht, den ich je hatte. Daniel, stand auf meiner der Todesliste, da er auch mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt hat. Also, legt euch nicht mit mir an. Ihr wisst wie tödlich es dann enden kann…